I'm Your Memory
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: A sad father-son moment between Diego and Kyle. An idea that I was thinking of adding in one of my chapters in my story Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories. I hope you enjoy it.


A father-son moment between Diego and Kyle. This takes place in Diego's dream, and well, it's pretty sad actually. I was planning this idea to appear in one of the chapter of Ice Age with Kyle 3: Lost Memories. Should I do it? Let me know in the review section. As I said, it's pretty sad and I had some music playing while typing this up. I suggest you guys hear "Drammatica - City of Flickering Destruction". Hope you enjoy.

Kyle belongs to me.

Diego belongs to Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

I'm Your Memory…

His shining hazel eyes open, waking up in a familiar place from the Ice Age. However, this place is not his home. It was different. His muscular arms, paws, and hind legs help him carry himself. He stares into this beautiful world that is so familiar to him, yet, he can't put it where. His orange paws walk him to a path way. He is in a forest as the sun's rays are bright that it is hard for his eyes to see. As he continues to explore this forest, he begins to recognize the area as this area was his old home; his home before the continental drift even happened. He smiles to feel the warmth of the sun shining down on his orange fur. The sounds are quite; just the way he likes, and smelling the fresh fragrance of nature.

He continues his exploration as bright fragments of light dance around his surrounds. He believes that nothing can disturb his quiet rest. Then all of a sudden, a bright light shines across from him. The light grabs his attention as he gets up and walks towards the strange bright light. His muscular paws remove the tall leaf bushes and shrubs trying to get to the light. Once he reaches to the light, the brightness of the light begins to fade. In front of him, he sees a beautiful sunset and far in front of him a tall grassy plain that is about a few acres large. But that didn't also catch his attention; he also sees an orange figure sitting on the hill ahead of him as if the orange figure was watching the sunset.

His hazel eyes widen in astonishment. He begins a sudden feeling of surprise, disbelief and happiness. _…Can it be…?_ He questions himself. The orange figure is someone he truly remembered and cared about. But he cannot believe it. He slowly walks up to the orange figure. As he gets closer, the orange figure is becoming less of a blur as its image is getting more visual. The figure is a small orange saber cub with a brown sort-of-spiked mane as it is watching the sunset. The adult saber, Diego, is in more of a surprise to see him.

"K…Kyle…?" he calls his name, struggling to talk since he was speechless.

The cub's eyes open, revealing his shining brown eyes as he smiles at the adult saber. "Hey, Diego"

"W-What are you doing…here?" Diego asks the orange cub.

The orange cub raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Don't you want me here?"

"Oh, I…uh…that's not what I meant. Of course I want you here…it's just… I just…." Diego tries to find the right words.

Kyle smiles as he walks up to the adult saber giving him a hug. Diego smiles happily, feeling the warmness that Kyle had as he holds Kyle close to him, embracing him. Diego would not believe that he will see Kyle again. He does not want to let go. The sheer warmness brings the happiness in his heart as Kyle is like his cure from his sadness.

"I…I…miss you…" his words escape from his mouth.

"I miss you too," Kyle replies happily.

Diego is not the type of saber who would express his feelings to anyone, but to Kyle, it is something different. Kyle is special to him that he doesn't know why. It is just the way it is for him. Soon, Diego lets Kyle go as the saber cub gives a warm smile.

"It's been long since we've seen each other," Kyle said.

Diego nods. "Yeah, it has…but I'm just happy I get to see you again…one last time…"

The two sabers lie down on the soft green grass as they watch the sunset together. After of a half-n-hour together, the sun is bright red as the sun begins to touch the horizon of the earth. Kyle's head rests on Diego's side as a soft pillow. Diego is relaxed with his eyes closed and conscious as he enjoys Kyle's warm touch.

"Diego?" Kyle suddenly called him. Diego open his eyes looking at Kyle in concern.

"Yeah…?"

"What do you wish for?" Kyle questions him, curious what Diego's answer would be.

Diego begins to hold Kyle close as he softly nuzzles him like a father. "I wish for you to come back…to herd…to me…"

After hearing those words, it saddens Kyle. "Well, I'm just a memory, Diego… I'm _your_ memory…" Kyle said.

Diego sadly looks down, knowing that it's true and wish it was real. "Yeah… I know…"

"But I still wonder if I'll see you again…in real life…" Kyle said, looking at the sunset. "I wish for that"

"I know…but I'm afraid it won't happen…" Diego sadly answers with his head down.

Kyle makes a sad frown as he hates seeing Diego sad. Kyle places his small paw on Diego's shoulder looking at him in his eyes. "Hey, don't say that. I promise you that we will see each other again. Even if I don't or do remember you with my real self, I'm sure we will meet again."

"You…promise…?" Diego said looking at him.

"That's a promise," Kyle happily answers as he hugs him again.

Diego hugs him back, hoping that he will see Kyle again. But he sadly frowns thinking that this will be his last seeing Kyle. "This is my last that I'm going to see you…"

A tear stream from Kyle's eye as he replies, "I know… I know…"

Then Kyle begins to shine by fragments of light as he was disappearing slowly. Kyle looks at Diego with warm smile as he answers, "I gotta go… See you….dad…"

"Yeah… See you…son…" Diego sadly answers as a tear escapes from his eye.

The teardrop falls on the soft grass, turning into small pieces of light, sparkling into the atmosphere. This is the last time when Diego will ever dream about Kyle…


End file.
